dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Outsider/@comment-32599355-20171230052354/@comment-13962920-20180228164912
@Jogzy123 I don't think the decision to determine the Ousider's fate was meant to have large impacts on Dishonoured's World at large. DOTO isn't like its predecessors in Dishonoured series. You're not playing as a character out to save the empire, you're playing a character out to reconnect with their old mentor who is himself on a sort of vegeance quest which you're ultimately left to finish. DOTO doesn't seem to be a game where the decision to either nuetralise or kill a target is meant to have world-changing effects. If it were, it probably would have seen the Chaos System play a role like it did in the previous game. No, DOTO is, to me at least, a much smaller and much more personal quest about 3 people primarly. 1 - An aged assassin filled with regret seeking to atone for his crimes. 2 - The protegee of said assassin seeking their old mentor. And 3 - An old God who never wanted what life ultimately gave him, and is trapped an unfortunate situation through no real fault of it his own as a result. If you view the game in this context, it really does still make the moral decision to either spare or kill the Outsider one with impact. Depending on how you look at him, the Outsider is either an evil megalomaniac bent on causing nothing but chaos and anarchy for his own amusement, or a lost and abused kid who got screwed in life by people with that much more power than him, and kinda imprisoned as a result of it. Thinking about all that, it does leave the decision to kill or spare him with some impact, even if it isn't necessarily world changing. You're basically given the option to either save him from what is basically imprisonement, or, if you don't like him, punish him for what he's done. Sure, maybe the possibilit to spare him but leave him as the Void's God might have been more interesting (perhaps a third option) but its still an alright decision the game gives you regardless. @Fradi780 He didn't really go "mad with his powers" man. Nor is it necessarily his fault that some of his marked when on to cause alot of chaos in the world of Dishonoured. Yes, the Outsider's actions (marking certain individuals such as Daud) as well as his inaction, have indirectly led to the loss of alot of life, but those were hardly of the Outsider's direct making. The Outsider always leaves the choice of what do with what he gives up to those he provides his mark to. As he tells Corvo at the end of his trip through the void after he acquires his first rune "How you use what I have given you '''falls upon you', as it has to the others before you.''" -The Outsider to Corvo Sure, it is him giving those he marked the power to do this or that, but he's not telling them "You will now use these powers I give you for murder." He just provides the means to do xyz, and then leaves the choice of whether or not they want to do xyz up to those he marks. Here's a ridiculous analogy to get my point across. It'd be like if I gave someone a knife. You can do alot with a knife. For example, you can make a sandwich. Or you can stab people. Its their choice at the end of the day. I just gave them the tool. But its not necessarily my fault if they choose to go stab people or make sandwiches.